<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood or clay? by Fyrefaerye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669761">Blood or clay?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrefaerye/pseuds/Fyrefaerye'>Fyrefaerye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Sarah Rees Brennan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrefaerye/pseuds/Fyrefaerye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of the death of Sabrina Morningstar, Sabrina Spellman has to juggle all her responsibilities, including Caliban.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a wip, and my first attempt at writing in well over a decade. Don’t judge me too harshly.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
Sabrina had been dreading this meeting for weeks. She’d put it off for as long as she possibly could. Yet now, here she stood- in the throne room of Hell talking to Lucifer. Because that’s a statement you hear every day. Yet that wasn’t even the craziest part of this meeting. </p>
<p>“What in Heaven do you mean the marriage still stands??” Sabrina screeched at her father. “He didn’t technically even marry ME, he married Sabrina Morningstar!”</p>
<p>“Which is technically you, false daughter,” Lucifer replied with a smirk. “It’s not his fault that you decided to create a paradox to solve your scheduling issues. Speaking of, now that you’re the only one left you’re going to have to start spending significant amounts of time down here.” </p>
<p>Sabrina couldn’t believe what she was hearing. This is why she and Sabrina Morningstar agreed to do this parent trap thing to begin with. She didn’t have TIME to juggle being the heir to hell along with her time at the Academy AND Baxter High. It’s just not feasible. And she DEFINITELY didn’t have time to deal with being married to Caliban of all people. She couldn’t stand Caliban, and had actively tried to break up that dumpster fire marriage. Besides, what would Nick think?</p>
<p>“Okay, let’s cut the crap. You don’t actually want me here, and I don’t want to be here. So how do we fix it?”</p>
<p>Lucifer chuckled. Despite all outward appearances he was actually quite fond of Sabrina Spellman. She was his daughter after all. She just never ceased underestimating who she was dealing with. He wasn’t king of Hell for nothing. But, rules were rules. The princes wouldn’t sit idly by forever, and this marriage went a long way toward pacifying them.</p>
<p>“The way I see it you have two options,” he said. “Bring Adam back from the dead, or produce an heir of your own.”</p>
<p>Sabrina’s knees almost gave out. An heir? Is he insane?!? “You’re kidding, right?” She scoffs. There’s absolutely no way. However, the look on Lucifer’s face confirms he is not, in fact, kidding at all. </p>
<p>As if on cue, Sabrina’s phone beeps. “I’m sorry, but I have to go,” she said. “We’ll have to pick up this… conversation later.” She turns and quickly leaves. </p>
<p>What is she going to do? She cannot have a child with Caliban. She barely knows him! And what she does know, she doesn’t like. Besides, she loves Nick. She reaches up and grasps the necklace around her neck, a birthday gift from Nick. God what is she going to do? And better yet, how is he going to handle dating a married woman? </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Sabrina walked into absolute silence. Well almost. It was eerie for a moment, until she heard clanking coming from the basement. Ambrose must have gotten a delivery. Ambrose! That’s perfect! If there was anyone who could help her figure out a way around this stupid marriage heir of Hell crap it’s Ambrose! She walked downstairs and into the din of tools. </p>
<p>“Busy morning, cousin?” She asked once the saw turned off. </p>
<p>“You wouldn’t believe,” he replied. “You missed all the fun this morning. Speaking of, where did you go? Even the aunties weren’t sure where you popped off to.” </p>
<p>“You won’t believe this,” she stated, and launched into a tirade about Lucifer, being the heir, and his weird ultimatum. “What am I going to do Ambrose?” She asked desperately as she stopped pacing. “ I can’t juggle all of that. Not to mention being married to Caliban. It’s Caliban, for heavens sake! And Nick! How am I going to even tell him? I’m 16 damnit. I can’t be married to a lump of clay!”</p>
<p>“Calm down cousin,” Ambrose said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Sabrina’s rants were amusing, but blessed Hecate they made his head hurt. “Let me think on it, do some research. I have a couple ideas, but I want to be sure. Go to school. Talk to Nick. See what he has to say. Best to be up front and honest. You don’t want him to find out about it from someone else later, right?” </p>
<p>“You’re right,” Sabrina replied. “There’s nothing I can do right this minute. Except bring everyone up to speed and start brainstorming. Okay. I’ll see you later Ambrose.” </p>
<p>Ambrose nodded as she left, happy to have nothing but silence for company for a little while. Thank Hecate the dead are quiet, he thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Entering the academy had never been as nerve wracking as it was today. Not even on Sabrina’s first day. She had no idea how Nick was going to react, and honestly she was a giant bundle of nerves. As if on cue Nick came around the corner and saw her. His uncanny ability to seemingly know the minute she crossed the threshold of the Academy was more curse than blessing today, as she had no time to really prepare. </p><p>“Hello there, beautiful,” Nick said as he pulled her close. “I’ve missed you.” He pulled her in for a kiss, and for a moment the world just stopped. Nothing else existed outside of her lips against his. Nicholas Scratch was the beginning and end of her entire existence for those few short moments. But when he pulled his lips from hers the world came flooding back, along with all her worries. Worries that apparently were written in bold across her face. “What’s wrong sweetheart?” He asked. </p><p>“Plenty,” Sabrina replied. “Can we talk? I’ve got some stuff to tell you.” He hesitantly nodded and she led him outside to a small bench in the garden. Her stomach was doing cartwheels in her abdomen and she was afraid she would be sick. She just knew Nick would be flabbergasted and she was petrified that she would lose him. This might just be the straw that breaks the camel’s back. </p><p>“Sabrina,” Nick said once they sat down. “What’s going on? Are you alright? Whatever it is, know that I’m here for you. And I’m not going anywhere, okay? I love you, Spellman. That isn’t changing. So whatever it is, we’ll handle it together.”</p><p>Sabrina felt a weight settle into the pit of her stomach. She’s unsure if that’s any better than the cartwheels, but here we are. She took a deep breathe. </p><p>“I’m going to hold you to that statement when I get all of this out,” she told him and took his hand. She starts telling the story of her morning, and her meeting with Lucifer. “So basically,” she said, “I have to figure out how to be the heir of Hell, attend the academy, keep up my academics at Baxter High, and the rest of my actual life. Oh and I’m somehow married at the ripe old age of 16, to a man who I don’t even like who happens to be made out of clay. And if I want out I have to create an heir with him. Oh! Or pull my dead baby brother out of the ether. And none of it is fair, especially not to you.”</p><p>Sabrina took a shaky breath, looking for any sign that Nick was upset. Surprisingly he wasn’t. Or didn’t look it at least. And she thought she generally had a pretty good handle on his facial expressions. This one looked… thoughtful. Like he was coming up with a plan. Finally, after what felt like ages, he responded, “My statement still stands. I still love you, and I’m still not going anywhere. We just have to figure out a way to deal with this.”</p><p>“Ambrose said he had some ideas,” she said. “But that he wanted to do some research before he voiced them.” </p><p>“Oh good,” Nick said. “I’ll go see Ambrose after classes and see if our theories mesh. Just breathe darling. We’ve gotten through worse. Besides, running around with a married woman is kind of hot.” </p><p>Nick laughed while Sabrina feigned indignation. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close for a moment, comforting them both. Then the clock began to chime, signaling both of their lessons would be beginning shortly. </p><p>“I’ll meet you this afternoon at your house,” Nick said. “I’ll go speak with Ambrose and see what we can come up with. You go round up the rest of the fright club and loop them in. Then we can get together and try to strategize. Sound like a plan?” </p><p>“Sounds perfect,” she said, and leaned in for one last fleeting kiss. “I’ll see you in a few hours.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After another minor meltdown while explaining things to the Fright Club, Sabrina and company arrived at the Spellman house. Unlike this morning, everything was quiet. Aunt Zelda was still at the Academy, Aunt Hilda was at Dr. C’s shop, and Ambrose had apparently finished up his business from this morning as he was surrounded by stacks of books in the library. Nick poked his head up from a separate stack across the room as they entered. </p>
<p>“Hullo, cousin,” Sabrina said, picking her way around the stacks of books. “How’s the research coming?” She wound her way around to where Nick was and wrapped her arms around him. </p>
<p>“We’re making some progress,” Ambrose replied. “I haven’t quite worked out all the details, but I can bring you up to speed. Get your input on what we have thus far.” He extricated himself from his book fort, removed his spectacles, and placed them on the table. </p>
<p>The rest of the gang followed Ambrose into the sitting room and spread out, sprawling across various furniture. </p>
<p>“So,” Ambrose began, “we technically have a two fold problem. First of all being dealing with the fact that Lucifer upheld your marriage to Caliban. Which we can debate the merits of that decision later. The second is you being the heir of hell, which Lucifer said you could only relinquish in the event of you producing an heir yourself or somehow bringing your brother Adam back. I personally think the second one is a bit more pressing, so we’ll table the first one for a bit. I haven’t completely eliminated much yet, I’m still in gathering mode. But here are our options as I see them. We can try to kill Caliban, which I personally don’t think will go over well. We can perform some kind of fertility ritual to try to ensure a ‘one and done’ type situation, which I know is probably worst last case scenario. Or- and I need you to hear me out here- we can try to bring back Adam.”</p>
<p>“Bring back Adam?” Sabrina asked. “How would you begin to try to bring him back? We don’t have a body to put him back into. Lilith destroyed it. Besides. He’s an infant. How will a baby handle all the crap Lucifer wants me to do?” </p>
<p>“I think Lucifer is more looking at securing the Morningstar line in hell,” Nick said. “ You’re old enough to take an active role in diplomatic relations. Which includes your marriage if we’re being honest. No matter what Morningstar said about her feelings for Caliban, that marriage was one of convenience and politics. As long as there is someone in place to take the mantle from Lucifer, and he can ensure their safety, that’s the primary goal.”</p>
<p>“Agreed,” replied Ambrose. “So that brings us back around to our options. Nothing that I have found indicates that someone who was molded out of clay is truly capable of death. Nor would they be able to procreate through normal biological means. You could in theory do the magical equivalent of artificial insemination, or make your own baby out of the same clay and imbue it with both yours and Caliban’s essences. But that’s a bit outside of my wheelhouse if we’re honest. That’s a question for the Aunties.”</p>
<p>“I’d rather not rope them into this if I can help it though,” Sabrina said. “Aunt Zelda is still a bit peeved at me about the whole Spellman/Morningstar parent trap situation. So for now let’s cross the me producing an heir off the list. By any means, physical or magical. What’s left? You said killing Caliban would probably not work well either right?” Ambrose nodded. “So that leaves...”</p>
<p>“Adam,” Ambrose and Nick said in unison.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sabrina sat forward on the couch, her gaze moving between Ambrose and Nick. She had a feeling she was not going to like that they had found, or what exactly they were about to say. </p>
<p>“Did you find a way to bring back Adam?” Sabrina asked. “I thought that since he no longer had a body that there was no way to do that.”</p>
<p>“Well, technically you’re right,” Nick began. “But I found a few texts detailing how to basically do a… soul transplant? For lack of a better term. Basically if we can track down Adam’s soul wherever it’s gone to, we can bind it to an empty vessel.” </p>
<p>“And by empty vessel you mean…?” Sabrina asked.</p>
<p>“An empty body,” Ambrose confirmed. “Yeah, I already know what you’re about to say. I get it. But the alternative isn’t any better. I promise you.” </p>
<p>“Do I even want to know what the alternative is?” Sabrina questioned, half to herself. </p>
<p>“Well,” Ambrose said.” I found a really obscure text that referenced a way to overlay a soul on top of another soul. But it seems… very complex, with lots of room for error. Not to mention I personally feel it’s a bit inhumane. But it is something that I found, and if you wanted to pursue it I could see if I could find more about it. I feel like our energies would be better focused on the first option, but that’s my opinion.”</p>
<p>Sabrina sat back against the cushions, and snuggled under Nick’s arm. What Ambrose wasn’t explicitly saying was that the decision was ultimately hers. And she had no idea what she should do. All she really knew was that she wanted some semblance of normal. And being the married heir of hell is not any kind of semblance of normal. </p>
<p>“Okay,” she sighed. “So we can in theory transfer his soul into an empty vessel. In order to do that we have to find an empty vessel, and find where his soul has ended up. I feel like finding his soul should probably be the first part, yes? How do you even find a soul that has been separated from their body in that way?”</p>
<p>“I’m working on that,” Ambrose said. “I haven’t found any kind of spell anywhere that doesn’t involve using some part of the deceased body, or using the body itself to act like a beacon to call to the soul. So I’m going to have to get creative, which may take a little bit. But in the meantime we can get everything else together mentioned in the ritual and finish sussing out the details. We’re going to need to do this all in one fell swoop, because without a vessel we won’t be able to hold onto the soul for any period of time.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Nick said and stood up. “So we have a plan. Let’s see what we can do about bringing it to fruition. Do you guys feel up to helping me comb through the library for a bit?”</p>
<p>The fright club nodded and started making their way into the library, making plans to order pizza and bunker down for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One week later, after extensive research and gathering of supplies, everyone met up again in the graveyard at Spellman’s Mortuary. The moon was full and round, which according to what they had found was a requirement for this to have any hope of working. Truthfully no one knew if it would make any difference, or if they were doomed to fail from the start, but since they had nothing else to go on they had to try. So here they were, in a graveyard at almost midnight with a menagerie of supplies so eclectic even they weren’t sure about all of them. White candles, salt to cast a circle, a small statue of Hecate, a flax leaf,  a bottle of rum, a birch wand, a frock coat and silk hat. Oh and a freshly dead body. Can't forget that part. Thankfully an upside to having a mortuary in your house is that fresh bodies aren’t in real short supply. </p>
<p>“Have we forgotten anything?” Ambrose asks as he surveys the supplies through thick glasses. “I feel like we’ve forgotten something.”</p>
<p>“Your glasses are still on your face cousin,” Sabrina replied with a smile. “I don’t think you need hyper magnification to read the book.”</p>
<p>Ambrose smiled and removed his glasses, placing them in his pocket. “Right then,” he said. “Let’s see if we can raise the dead, shall we?” </p>
<p>Their plan relied heavily on the fact that they had a decently sized group. Ambrose and Nick would start trying to find Adam’s soul while Sabrina and the fright club began setting up the raising ritual. Harvey and Theo picked up the candles and started setting them up at the foot of the grave. Sabrina and Roz began casting the circle, moving slowly around the grave and group in opposite directions, passing each other at the top of the circle and again at the bottom. The silk hat and frock coat were laid beside the grave, with the bottle of rum beside it as an offering of sorts to Baron Samedi. Sabrina hoped that the Baron’s fondness for Aunt Zelda would spill over onto them and they would t anger him too too much. The statue of Hecate was placed on the opposite side, and Harvey was drawing a picture of Hecate on the flax leaf. </p>
<p>As Harvey was finishing up the drawing Ambrose suddenly yelled, “We found him! I can’t believe we actually found him!” He and Nick both had a slight sheen of sweat on their brows from their efforts. “Are you guys ready to do this?” Nick asked. “Because we are going to have to get him back and immediately push him into this body.” </p>
<p>Sabrina looked around the circle, making eye contact with every member of the fright club in turn. Roz, Harvey, and Theo all nodded. “We’re ready,” Sabrina said. </p>
<p>Ambrose and Nick nodded and turned to look at each other. You could feel the tension in the air as they fought to pull Adam’s soul back to this world. Suddenly a blue form appeared between Ambrose and Nick. A fully grown form. Sabrina had a moment of thinking that didn’t make any sense, but then Nick yelled for Sabrina to start the spell. Sabrina, Roz, Theo, and Harvey began chanting in a bizarrely soothing mixture of Latin and Haitian. They had spent days working out the pronunciations so they didn’t accidentally summon Hecate only knows what. Once he knew Nick could hold the soul for a moment by himself Ambrose joined in. At the start of the second refrain he picked up the birch wand. He slowly turned himself to the north, south, east, and west while holding the wand directly out in his right hand into the direction he faced. Then he reached out with the wand and tapped the corpse three times. </p>
<p>Out of the corner of her eye Sabrina caught a glimpse of Baron Samedi, his original form and that of Mambo Marie kind of flickering back and forth over one another. He reached up and the hat they had placed out for him appeared on his head. He tipped his new hat, and winked at her. The frock coat and bottle of rum disappeared and suddenly he was gone. She turned her attention back to the grave, just as Ambrose jumped back. The blue light flashed brightly and disappeared into the chest of the corpse. Everyone in the group waited, barely breathing and waiting to see if it worked. </p>
<p>Suddenly the corpse took a shuddering breath, causing everyone to jump. His eyes fluttered open, and he looked around slightly bewildered. His gaze darted around the group before zeroing in on Sabrina. </p>
<p>“Sabrina?” Adam asked. “What am I doing here?”</p>
<p>“Wait a minute,” Sabrina said. “How do you know how I am? How are you not a literal infant?”</p>
<p>“Time moves differently where I was,” Adam replied with a sad smile. “If I had to gauge, I would say I’m probably a year or so younger than you at current.”</p>
<p>Sabrina was about to ask more, but stopped herself and changed tactics. “Well then, welcome home slightly younger brother! How we’ve missed you. Let’s bring you up to speed and get you to Father. He’ll be thrilled!”</p>
<p>The rest of the group looked askance, but made certain to do it where neither Sabrina nor Adam could see. They could save their questions until the very end. Sabrina wound her arm through Adam’s and walked toward the house, filling her baby brother in on what had transpired since he left this realm. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Sabrina opted to take Adam to Hell by herself, figuring less audience might mean less room for error. That took some heavy convincing, but finally Nick relented and agreed that it was probably for the best. She brought him into the throne room and allowed him to look around in awe. It was interesting watching Adam take in all the sights in the world. Everything absolutely awed him, and it was really sweet. That moment quickly deflated when she heard Lucifer’s voice from the dais. </p>
<p>“Well hello false daughter,” Lucifer said. “I’m surprised to see you here. And you brought a guest. Who’s your friend?”</p>
<p>“Father?” Adam asked quietly as he stepped forward. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry who are you?” Lucifer asked, annoyance flashing across his face at being addressed so informally by a seeming stranger. </p>
<p>“Lucifer,” Sabrina said, stepping slightly in front of Adam. “This is Adam. Your son.”</p>
<p>Sabrina expected an explosion. She was braced for it. She hadn’t expected the heart wrenching look on Lucifer’s face. </p>
<p>“Adam?” He asked as he moved down to stand in front of them. “MY Adam? Is it truly you?” Adam nodded slightly. “How is this possible? Sabrina. What did you do?” </p>
<p>“Some heavy research,” she replied. “And faith in a very obscure and old spell that Ambrose found.”</p>
<p>Lucifer shocked everyone by starting to cry. “I can’t believe it’s you,” he said, cautiously reaching out to touch Adam’s face. “You look so very different. And you’re grown already.”</p>
<p>“We had to… procure a new vessel for him,” Sabrina explained. “And apparently time is different in the place where his soul was. He thinks he’s about a year younger than me.” </p>
<p>“So we can still do your dark baptism,” Lucifer said. “Bloody splendid! I shall start planning it now. It will be the absolute grandest affair the princes of Hell have seen in eons!”</p>
<p>At that moment another set of footsteps came toward the throne room. Caliban sauntered into the throne room like he owned the place. </p>
<p>“Well hello wife of mine,” Caliban purred and reached for Sabrina. She deftly stepped out of his reach and rolled her eyes. “Oh what’s wrong darling? Still pouty because you’re stuck being married to me? Sucks to suck for you. Maybe you shouldn’t have killed my actual wife. Oh who’s this?” </p>
<p>Lucifer cleared his throat. “Caliban, this is my son Adam,” he said. </p>
<p>Caliban was floored. “That cannot be!” </p>
<p>Lucifer chuckled. “Oh but you’re wrong young prince,” he replied. “This is absolutely my son. My heir. His sister helped return him to us, and aged to a point of relative safety. Your wife and I were just discussing his dark baptism and subsequent coronation.” </p>
<p>“You what?!?!” He roared. “Are you mad?! Your concubine killed Adam, as an infant! One who never would have been born to begin with, had that stupid spell worked properly.”</p>
<p>He immediately stopped talking, realizing he had said too much. </p>
<p>Before Lucifer could do more than inhale to bellow, Caliban suddenly imploded into minute particles of dust. Lucifer whipped his head around to see Sabrina looking as shocked as he felt. Adam, on the other hand, looked suspiciously calm and resolute. </p>
<p>“Adam,” Lucifer said quietly. “Was that you?”</p>
<p>“Yes Father,” Adam replied quietly. “I’m sorry. Between the way he spoke to you, the way he spoke to Sabrina, and what he said I just. I lost my temper.” </p>
<p>Lucifer reached out and put his hand on Adam’s shoulder and lightly chuckled. “Well. A night full of surprises, yes? We’ll have to work on that control. But that’s just fine. However, I think you should apologize to your sister. That was her husband after all.” </p>
<p>Sabrina beamed and waved it away. “Don’t give it another thought,” she told Adam. “I feel like I should let you two catch up and get to know each other. And if we’re honest I’m exhausted. Is it alright if I head home? Adam will you be alright here?”</p>
<p>Adam walked over and wrapped his arms around her. “Go rest, sister,” he said. “Father and I have lots and lots to discuss. I’ll come see you sometime tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Agreed,” Lucifer said. “Adam and I will be quite fine. But don’t think that you’re completely off the hook, false daughter. Things are rarely this simple.”</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Sabrina returned to the mortuary and fell into Nick’s arms. The rest of the squad had gone home, so she would update them tomorrow. But tonight. Tonight was just for them. She told him about reuniting Lucifer and Adam, and about Adam’s interesting new power. </p>
<p>“I’m going to have to ask Ambrose about that in the morning,” she said. “But even Lucifer was surprised, so I don’t think this was in the realm of typical Morningstar abilities. Might be a side effect?”</p>
<p>“Could very well be,” Nick agreed. “But that’s a discussion for another time. For the rest of this night, Spellman, you’re all mine.”</p>
<p>Sabrina smiled as he brought his lips to hers. The world disappeared again, and for the moment nothing bad was waiting on the other side. </p>
<p>                                       FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>